RP Dedication
This is something that MELEE_GURL wrote in dedication to all RPGs, RPers and the Power On RP Board. To all the Link's, to the Mario's....For Marth and Roy. Sonic, Shadow, Tales, Rouge, Knuckles and the group. To each and every Sora, Riku and Final Fantasy character. Not to mention DeDeDe, Kirby and Meta Knight. All the Pokemon Trainers, who have always put up a fight. The Fire Emblem Peg's and Knights. For any RPer, you know who you are....... This is dedicated to you. Each and every role player is unique and speical. For they have shared with others their dreams and heart's desires. Things that they could not achive in the confinies of this, the real world. In each RPers lives the soul of a warrior, the heart of one in move, the ruthlessness of a villan or something so different that only the creator would ever imagine. Between each line typed in a RPG is a story. The story of the writer. Not many take the time to think of what is between these carefully thought out lines. A RPG is a world of our own that we share with the others around us. Welcome them into the depths of our imagination, an un-reachable realm of another person's mind. The memories that are shared with be forever imprinted in our hearts and minds. Never before has there and never will there be a way to describe Role Playing in the true and real respect that it deserves. So many emomtions have been conveyed in the thread of a RPG. The real life emotions of Joy, Love, Sorrow, Hatred and often a indescribable indifference. I know myself from such experiences in my RPing. Not only do RPers connect with each other in a special way, but there is a bond that is slowly nurtured between a RPer and the character that they have created. Like a second life that indeed does not in fact take the place of your real life. It although frees us to take on the world with a new and different out look...through the eyes of another being. each character a RPer creates is shaped and molded in their own image and feelings. This is that once again is a indescribable connection that RPing makes with each and every one of us. And so, in saying all this I want to leave us with some final words. With our hands we have typed a world beyond all imaginaion. With that world we have built friendships and met nemesis. With our hands we have typed a life, of a alternate being. That may not be real enough to walk this earth but is just as real as any of us in our hearts. With our hands we have explained our seperate stories, embracing a creativity that may have never surfaced otherwise. With our hands we have typed fantasies of wonder and chronicles of strife. With our hands.....we have typed a tale. A tale that if we had not taken the courage to bring to life....may not have taken it's first breath within us. A tale that if shared with others will live on in the hearts of many. As a never ending wish.......Of a past, the present and a future worthy of any great tale...the power to become a Legend with a lifelong legacy. As long as you tell it's story it can never die..... I quote my Kingdom Hearts CoM: The Castle Oblivion RPG when I say: "Life is a play, a passing daydream, but, even so, the actors must play their parts." Let us take our parts now....not as a character but as ourselves in keeping each Legacy hidden between the lines of a RPG and sharing it with the world.